


Promises You Can't Keep

by Pigzxo



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:45:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pigzxo/pseuds/Pigzxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam wants Ronan to stop street racing, so he promises to have sex with Ronan anywhere he wants. Needless to say, Ronan has a little bit too much fun with the vagueness of his promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises You Can't Keep

**Author's Note:**

> Major Dream Thieves spoilers.

Adam didn’t think that convincing Ronan not to go street-racing was going to be a regular thing in their relationship. The image of the pig wrapped around a telephone pole and Kavinsky dead by his own creations apparently hadn’t knocked the urge out of him. He still liked to get out of bed in the middle of the night, driven by either his insomnia or his death wish, and race his BMW down the deserted streets of Henrietta, burning rubber.

            “Just stay,” Adam said. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, watched Ronan pull his underwear back on. His legs were shadows in the darkness, thin but laced with fat that came with his easy lifestyle. Adam yawned, the argument a memory on his lips as his brain allowed itself to be shifted into autopilot. “Come back to bed.”

            “You gonna make it worth my while?” Ronan asked. The words were soft in the darkness, but held the edge of a joke. Ronan knew Adam had to go back to sleep. He needed to wake up before school, get in two hours at the garage, then make it back for first period. Plus he was exhausted. Ronan’s insomnia was a live thing and often kept both of them up for hours, going two or three rounds before Adam convinced him to lie down, to close his eyes.

            “Come back to bed,” Adam replied.

            “You used to be better at this.”

            “I don’t want you to get killed.”

            Ronan stepped towards him, cupped his chin in cold hands. He kissed Adam, his stubble itchy against his skin, and dissolved the kiss into slow pecks as he stepped back. “I’ll be fine,” he said.

            “Am I not exciting enough for you?” Adam asked. He felt Ronan pause, the jiggle of the doorknob under the weight of his hand as loud as the creaking floorboards below. Adam’s entire body buzzed with exhaustion and he wanted to roll back under the covers, let his eyes close. But he knew if he did, Ronan would walk out the door and he wouldn’t be able to sleep at all, sick with worry for him. “Do I not... get your heart racing?”

            Ronan’s annoyance was a tangible thing in the room. His hand fell from the doorknob but he made no move to come back to Adam. He was a shadow in the night, his own night terror, and, when he crossed his arms, he became Adam’s nightmare. “It’s not about you,” Ronan said. These words too were familiar. “I just can’t sleep.”

            “Then count sheep like a normal person.”

            “That doesn’t work.”

            “I can’t have you out there anymore,” Adam snapped. “I can’t sleep.”

            Ronan shrugged. His keys clicked as he tossed them in his hand. “I’ve come back every time before.”

            “Luckily.”

            “What do you want from me?”

            “I want you to stay,” Adam said. “How is that not clear?”

            “I can’t.”

            Adam stared at him. He wished his eyes would adjust faster so he could see Ronan’s expression, not just the set of his shoulders. Part of him knew that Ronan wasn’t that mad at him, but the tone of his voice and his easy dismissal of his fears made Adam bristle. He swallowed a sigh and said, quiet, “Don’t you want to spend the night with me?”

            “Of course.”

            If Ronan did lie, Adam would have doubted the answer. He had become a lighter sleeper over these weeks, waiting for Ronan to leave the bed just so he could try to pull him back. The first night he had woken to his empty bed, the covers a mess on top of him, and no note from Ronan, no acknowledgement he’d ever been there. It wasn’t until he got to school that morning and seen the knowing look in Ronan’s eyes that he knew it hadn’t all been a dream. And the bruise on Ronan’s forehead, that was the clue that he wasn’t the reason Ronan had left.

            “What if I bribe you?” Adam said, suddenly. The words were out before he really knew what he intended to do, how he intended to pull Ronan back from the edge. But his brain worked fast now that his lips had moved, remembering Ronan pulling him into corners of the school, Ronan’s hand on his thigh at Nino’s, and the growl of his voice in Adam’s ear in Monmouth Manufacturing, when the rest of the group was just outside his bedroom.

            Ronan took a step closer to the bed. Curiosity and sandpaper peppered his voice, hot in the night. Adam looked up into his eyes, dark sparkles. Ronan said, “Bribe me?”

            “Yeah,” Adam replied. He felt Ronan’s legs knock against his knees and he closed his eyes, got himself back under control.

            “With what?” Ronan asked. One of his hands ran through Adam’s hair, the softness of his fingers pressed to the back of his neck. “You already said you couldn’t make it worth my while.”

            “I can’t,” Adam agreed. He chewed the inside of his cheek, skin rough and broken already. Then he met Ronan’s eyes, the questioning look on his face, and said, “But I can some other time.”

            “We have sex all the time.”

            “Not... other places.”

            “Other places?”

            Adam swallowed hard. He already knew he’d regret this decision. “Yeah. You’re always all over me to do something... public.”

            “Public?” Ronan repeated, his tone mocking. He stepped closer, spread Adam’s knees with his own. He titled Adam’s head back, towered over him, and Adam almost lost his nerve. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

            Lips licked accompanied with a sound of pleasure from Ronan, or maybe disappointment –he liked to lick Adam’s lips himself– Adam took a deep breath. Maybe it was the late night or the sleep deprivation or the desperate pounding of his heart telling him not to let Ronan leave, but he nodded. “I’ll keep it.”

            “Promise,” Ronan said.

            “I promise.”

            Ronan’s lips crashed back down on his and it took a few minutes for Adam to pull him back into the bed, down onto the pillow, and then pull away. He turned around, Ronan’s arm around him, and closed his eyes. With the heat of the other boy against his back, it was surprisingly easy to fall asleep.

 

It was too much to ask that Ronan forget about Adam’s promise. Adam was viscerally aware of it as soon as he woke, Ronan’s warm body still wrapped around him, lips on the back of his neck. He moved from the bed as carefully as possible, left Ronan behind to go to work, and set an alarm to make sure the other boy woke up.

            And if he thought that maybe, just maybe, Ronan would get it over with quickly, that was _way_ too much to ask. Their first class of the day was biology, the long desk an easy cover, and for the first time in days Ronan made it to class. Late, but with books, which was an improvement from the last time he had shown up, on the first day of the new semester.

            “What are we doing?” Ronan whispered as he slipped into the seat next to Adam. His books made a loud noise against the counter and the teacher glanced back at them. Ronan made no motion of apology, so Adam winced for him and let a small smile slip onto his lips.

            “Reproduction,” Adam whispered.

            Ronan snorted and Adam winced internally. “Fitting,” Ronan said.

            Then there was a hand on his thigh, warm, fingers spread against the inner hem of his khakis. Adam gave Ronan a pointed look, but Ronan seemed not to notice, his right hand writing notes as his left slipped up the inside of Adam’s thigh. Adam tried to shift away but Ronan pulled him closer, tipping the metal stool with the pressure of his hand.

            “This classroom,” Adam said, “was not an option.”

            “You never said there were options,” Ronan replied, but he let his hand drop.

             It didn’t matter though. All of Adam’s nerves were already on fire, his body responding to the ghost of Ronan’s touch. “Fine,” Adam said, his voice lower than he expected, a rumbled growl against his throat. He saw Ronan’s eyebrows raise, a spark of heat in his eyes. “Go for it.”

            A smile skittered across Ronan’s lips and he licked it off. Slowly, he shook his head. “Patience, Parrish.”

            “Don’t fuck with me.”

            “That wasn’t one of the rules,” Ronan replied, his hand back on Adam’s knee, fingers tapping out an uneven beat. The fabric rubbed Adam’s leg and he shook his head, tried to focus on the teacher’s lecture. “There were no rules.”

            “Fuck you,” Adam said, under his breath. He knew the words turned Ronan on, an easy joke for him to play off of, and he shot a look out of the corner of his eye to watch the other boy’s reaction. Ronan only smirked, a fish hook in his smooth lips. Adam took a deep breath as the beat of Ronan’s fingers changed and a few seconds later he realized it was the murder squash song.

            When he laughed, Ronan finally removed his hand.

 

A gentle breeze blew through the trees and their murmurings washed over Adam. He could understand their peace, their ease. Something about everyone being in the clearing calmed the trees, calmed the ley line. How, he had no idea, but he wasn’t about to fight it.

            His back was stiff against a tree but he relaxed as Ronan settled down beside him. Gansey and Blue were arguing over what to do next, Blue’s arm crossed, her foot tapping, and Gansey well launched into a speech that all of them had heard a thousand times before.

            Then Ronan’s lips, soft pressure, kissed Adam’s neck. His heart stuttered, its easy beat interrupted. Adam glanced quickly to Gansey and Blue, made sure they weren’t watching, and whispered, “What are you doing?”

            “What’s it feel like?” Ronan murmured. His kisses became harder, pressed into the lines of Adam’s neck. Adam’s fingers curled into the grass as Ronan’s lips made their way up the side of his neck, behind his ear. He nipped at Adam’s earlobe and whispered, “You ready?”

            It took Adam a second to realize what he had asked. “We can’t do it here.”

            “Why not?” Ronan asked. His voice grated, a baton against metal bars. He shifted closer to Adam’s side, his leg warm through his jeans. He kissed down the line of Adam’s jaw.

            “They’re right there,” Adam managed. The words came out mangled, his breath caught in his throat. He watched Blue and Gansey’s movements, but it was hard to keep his eyes on them. He wanted to turn his head, to kiss Ronan’s lips, to let him press him into the grass and have his way with him. His Latin wasn’t great, but he was pretty sure the trees agreed with that plan of action.

            “So?” Ronan mumbled. His hand found Adam’s neck and he turned his head. Their lips glanced together, soft, hard, then rough as Ronan bit down on Adam’s bottom lip. Adam could feel his skin scrape off, Ronan pressed against the side of his leg.

            “They’ll catch us,” Adam said. He closed his eyes, kissed Ronan back. “We can’t.”

            “Can’t we?”

            Adam sighed, the sound pressing between their bodies, and reached to pull Ronan closer to him. The smooth skin of the back of Ronan’s head pricked him, his hair growing out. He let his hand fall down the length of Ronan’s spine, felt Ronan shiver, and pressed his tongue into Ronan’s mouth. Ronan immediately pulled back, his whole body stiff, but his eyes steady. He tried to look nonchalant but Adam could tell when he was shaken.

            “You’re probably right,” Ronan managed. He coughed, untangled Adam’s hands from him and shifted back. “Not here.” The words were obviously planned, but the roughness of Ronan’s voice was not. Unfortunately, that made it harder to let Ronan go.

            Adam glanced down, saw Ronan hard under his jeans, and pressed his palm to the inside of Ronan’s thigh. Blue was just getting started, her voice hot with anger, and he knew it would be a long time before either of them tore their eyes off each other. He felt Ronan’s body rumble with a held in groan.

            “You sure?” Adam asked, laying on his accent thick.

            The look Ronan gave him was pure spite. He bit his bottom lip, curled it into his mouth, and Adam reached forward to kiss it. Then Ronan’s hand was on his chest, pushing him back, and Ronan growled, “I’m sure.”

            Adam stared at him for a moment longer, ready to push him, his hand already closer to Ronan’s crotch than was necessarily safe. Then Blue said, “Well, I’m not doing it, and that’s that.” The moment passed, Adam shifted away from Ronan, and Ronan made quick business of shifting into a position where his erection wasn’t immediately noticeable.

            Blue stormed off and Gansey turned to the two of them, his expression lost and exasperated. Adam made the same comment he made every time Gansey repeated this plan and noticed the smirk on Ronan’s lips out of the corner of his eye. He knew the torture had just begun.

 

“You know how much I love this car,” Ronan said. His voice was soft against Adam’s ear, his lips brushing his skin. “It’s better than my own.”

            Adam glanced at him, blue eyes sparks in the back of the car, and licked his lips. He knew Blue and Gansey would be out at any moment. That was the point. They were leaving Monmouth any second now and there was no way Ronan expected to fuck him in the back of the car before the two of them came out.

            “No,” Adam said anyways, because that was his part of the game. And he was starting to like the game, the anticipation of it, the way his heart sped up with the thought that Ronan could get them caught at any second. Not that it was really a secret, not that either of them were actively trying to keep their relationship from their friends. It was just that if Ronan went too far here or anywhere else, they’d end up butt naked with an audience.

            “Come on,” Ronan growled. He brought his lips closer to Adam’s right ear, shifted so one of his legs was linked over Adam’s. His chest pressed against Adam’s side, his hand between Adam’s leg and his own. “The pig deserves a Christening.”

            “Gansey will kill you.”

            “Let him try.”

            Then Ronan’s lips were on his skin, down the length of his jaw, across his neck. His hand pressed against his crotch, fingers rubbed against soft denim. Adam turned his head to catch Ronan’s lips, pressed into Ronan’s mouth, their tongues sliding together, hot and wet. Adam was half asleep, up most of the night at the garage, woken early for his shift at the store, and now deprived of his nap because Blue and Gansey had finally decided on a plan. He couldn’t decide whether or not it was a good thing that Ronan had stopped spending the night, stopped having sex with him at all. At least it let him sleep, but it made him so much more desperate to taste Ronan in stolen moments like these.

            He felt Ronan’s thumb against his zipper, his pants popped open. He gasped a breath, was unsurprised that it didn’t even slow their kiss. Now only the cotton of his boxers separated Ronan’s hand from him and he heaved with the feel of it, the near contact, even as alarm bells went off in his head. Half-heartedly, he pulled his lips from Ronan’s and murmured, “Not here. Not now.”

            Ronan laughed against his throat. Teeth pinched his skin. Ronan’s hand crept up to the waistband of his boxers, his thumb on the smooth skin below it. He asked, “What’s wrong with now?”

            “Jesus, Lynch.”

            Adam’s eyes flickered closed as Ronan’s hand dipped below his boxers. Cold fingers on his cock, his breath caught in his throat, and he let his lips be taken by Ronan again. Ronan wrapped his hand around him and gave one, smooth pump before removing his hand and shifting back. Adam groaned and looked at him, one eye opening. Ronan tapped the back window of the Camaro and Adam saw Blue and Gansey approaching.

            “Gansey would kill me if we did anything in his car,” Ronan said, voice serious.

            Adam shook his head at him, tongue on his lips. He watched Ronan’s eyes follow the curve of his mouth and then he let his accent slip, hot and heavy in the air. “Fuck you,” he said.

            “Oh, I will,” Ronan replied, just as Gansey dropped into the driver’s seat.

            “You’ll what?” Gansey asked, immediately suspicious. He glanced back at them in the rear-view mirror.

            Adam was very aware of the fact that his pants were still unzipped, but there was little he could do about that with both Blue and Gansey looking his way. He stayed as still as possible, prayed for his erection to go away, for his mind to stop thinking of Ronan’s touch, his fingers, the cold of him, his breath in his good ear.

            “Teach Adam to drive a stick,” Ronan replied easily, smoothly. He caught Adam’s eyes. “Even if it kills me.”

            Adam mouthed, “Fuck. You.”

 

“Parrish,” Ronan called, stopping Adam in his tracks. He turned to see Ronan approaching from the other side of the hallway and waited for him to catch up. Ronan stepped too close to him, even for the crush of the hallway, and said, “Come with me.”

            Adam looked up at him, his heart skipped a beat. “I have class.”

            “Doesn’t matter,” Ronan said.

            “I said any _where,_ ” Adam said. “Not any _time._ ”

            Ronan shrugged. “Then in the classroom.”

            “We’re not having sex in the classroom.”

            “Then come with me.”

            Adam bit back a sigh, looked both ways in the hallway. The crush of boys was clearing, the bell closing in. Adam said, “I’m not skipping class for you to screw with me.”

            “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            “It means if you’re not actually going to fuck me, then I need to go to English.”

            Ronan smiled at the challenge, the expression lightning in his eyes. He closed all space between them, his body pressed to Adam’s and said, “Trust me, Parrish. This isn’t a joke.”

            Adam’s heart rate picked up exponentially as Ronan hooked a finger through his belt loop and dragged him down the hall. No one noticed them moving away from the classrooms, away from the study rooms for free periods. No one noticed Ronan push Adam into the boy’s bathroom and then let him go easily when he saw someone at the sinks.

            They waited for the guy to go away, Adam’s heart beating hard in his chest, Ronan calm as he checked his teeth in the mirror. The door swung closed behind their classmate and Adam hissed, “You’ve gotta be kidding.”

            “You promised,” Ronan said. There was an edge to his voice, something hungry, feral, that wasn’t there when he was teasing Adam. Adam looked up into blue eyes, let Ronan grab his hips and shift him back into the outer wall of the nearest bathroom stall. Heat came off of Ronan in waves, slick with sweat, hard as their hips rolled together. “Remember that?”

            “I remember,” Adam said.

            Ronan’s lips crashed into his, rough and hungry. There was no speeding up with Ronan, not now. They started hot, heavy, all the foreplay days behind them. Ronan’s teeth scraped over Adam’s skin, his hands expertly undoing the buttons of his Aglionby sweater and the ones of the shirt underneath until they hit bare skin. Then they slowed, fingers spread across his stomach, memorizing the muscles there, the muscles he’d touched before, would touch again.

            Adam slipped his lips down the length of Ronan’s neck, left wet marks behind. His hand explored the skin at Ronan’s collar, moved slowly, knowing it tortured the other boy. Ronan growled, his head laid back, and dipped his hand under the waistband of Adam’s khakis. The sudden contact threw Adam, his gasp heavy on Ronan’s throat, and then their lips came together once again.

            Ronan’s hand wrapped around his cock and pumped slowly, once, twice. Adam flicked the buttons of Ronan’s shirt open, moving quickly, not enough of his skin exposed already. He pressed back into the wall of the bathroom stall, moved his hips into Ronan, Ronan shifting to account for the pressure, a smile on his lips as he tried to keep Adam down.

            “Easy, Parrish,” he whispered.

            “Shouldn’t have made me wait, Lynch,” Adam said, the words garbled by the press of his lips to Ronan’s skin, his jaw, the feel of his cheeks warm under Adam’s kisses. He could tell by Ronan’s grumble that his accent had thickened, thickened past the point of normal speech.

            “Drop your pants,” Ronan said.

            “What if someone comes in?” Adam asked, even as his hands found the waist of his pants, even as he pushed down.

            “We’ll give ‘em a show.”

            Adam wished he could have protested, but Ronan’s hand was tight against him, and his legs were cold against the metal of the bathroom stall. His eyes were bleary, but he could still see the bathroom door, closed. His hands skipped over Ronan’s chest and undid his belt, the button on his pants, his zipper. Soon his pants fell to the floor too and then only one layer of thin cotton separated them.

            Ronan moved his hand around Adam’s hips and grabbed his ass, pulled him closer. Adam lost his breath in the kiss, felt Ronan hard against his thigh. Ronan’s lips moved on his jaw, up his neck, and he knew by their movement he was saying something, whispering something sweet, more likely something filthy, but the moment had thrown off Ronan’s aim and whatever he said was lost to Adam’s deaf ear.

            Adam dipped his hand into Ronan’s boxers and wrapped his hand around his hard cock. He felt Ronan falter, his easy aggression faded almost instantly once he was touched. Adam ran his thumb down the length of his shaft, their lips parted an inch from each other, Ronan’s breath hot on his lips.

            “Don’t fuck with me, Parrish,” Ronan warned.

            The words were almost enough to make Adam want to pull back. To make him flatten himself to the stall door, make Ronan chase him again, to back out too soon and leave him hanging. But it’d been a week, a long terrible week without Ronan this close to him, without them being this close to naked, and Adam couldn’t find the willpower to tease him. Instead, he pulled Ronan’s boxers off, letting his nails skid across the outside of Ronan’s thighs.

            Then Ronan was on him, pushing him back into the metal, his lips burning marks into his skin. He knew he’d have to button his shirt up high tomorrow, wrap a scarf around the dying winter cold. His head hit the metal, skull shaken as Ronan stepped closer to him, his legs parting, their thighs slick together.

            A grumble, then Ronan’s lips found his again. A soft kiss, kind of. A mark of affection before Ronan pulled back just enough to say, “I’m gonna have to turn you around.”

            “Whatever you want,” Adam purred.

            “You better keep talking, Parrish.”

            “Just give me something to say.”

            He felt Ronan’s snorted laugh against his lips and in the sudden puff of his chest. Then he was turned by his hips, his palms barely coming up in time to stop his face from slamming into the cold metal. He felt Ronan’s hips lining up behind him, his shoes rubbing against Adam’s as he positioned himself. Then cold lube pressed between Adam’s ass cheeks, Ronan’s fingers straight and still, hard inside of him.

            “You brought lube?” Adam asked.

            “Didn’t think I’d come unprepared, did you?”

            “How long you been planning this?” Adam said, trying hard not to fix his accent. It’d get easier once Ronan started, but facing the sea foam metal and waiting for Ronan to touch him again, not just with his cold, lubed fingers, it was hard not to remember how much lower he was than the people in this school, how desperately he needed to hide.

            “Long enough,” Ronan said. His hands inched across Adam’s ass, rubbing the skin, and Adam groaned, his hands shaking. Ronan’s lips came down on the back of his neck and bit into his shoulder.

            “Shit,” Adam growled as Ronan kissed down the length of his shoulder blade. “How slow can you go?”

            “Slower,” Ronan threatened. Some of his venom came out in his voice and it thrilled Adam. Ronan’s fingers crawled down his thighs, pulled his legs further apart as he pressed his body against Adam’s back. His cock, hard between them, pressed into Adam’s spine.

            “You can’t last,” Adam whispered. He moved a hand to intertwine their fingers on his right thigh. He moved Ronan’s hand closer to his cock, around it, and moved their hands together up and down his shaft. “I don’t know why you try. You can’t last.”

            “Fuck,” Ronan growled.

            “Fuck you,” Adam replied.

            He felt Ronan shift back and braced himself. Ronan moved in slow, his dick sliding into Adam inch by inch, slow. He backed out before he went all the way in, started again, Adam’s breath hard and slow, the rhythm that Ronan kept with his hips inside Adam’s lungs.

            “Faster.”

            “Beg for it.”

            “Fuck you.”

            That only made Ronan go slower, his smile against Adam’s skin. His lips were still, wet on his shoulder. Adam turned his head to lay kisses against Ronan’s skull which made Ronan push closer, close the space between Adam and the stall, every inch of Adam’s chest cold while his back was warm with sweat.

            “Please,” Adam said, his voice honey sweet. “Aren’t you a gentleman?”

            He felt Ronan’s laugh tremble through him and he thrust harder, slammed Adam into the wall. Ronan pressed his lips to the side of Adam’s jaw, sucked on his earlobe. He whispered, “Say it again.”

            “Gentleman,” Adam breathed out. He tightened his ass, heard Ronan grunt. Shivers of pleasure ran through his body, stark and tense in the moment. “Hurry up.”

            “Then we might not get caught,” Ronan whispered.

            The reminder shook Adam, sent new thrills through him. If it was possible, he would have said his heart sped up, but he knew it was already beating at max capacity, any faster and it would explode. Ronan moved inside him, a slow and easy pace. “Faster,” Adam growled. “I’ll even beg.”

            Ronan bit his shoulder, kissed the curve of his bicep. “Please do.”

            Adam took a breath. Begging was something he hated to do, but with Ronan inside him, it was a necessity. The other boy would go slow all day if he had to, scrape against the inside of Adam, press himself in harder and slower and longer with each breath. Adam licked his lips, let Henrietta and honey lace his voice. “I need it. I need you. Please. Lynch.” His breath caught as Ronan’s thrusts sped up, their frequency and roughness increasing. “Please. Ronan. Fuck. Fuck me. Harder. Shit.”

            Each swear got a gasp out of Ronan, his hands rough on Adam’s hips. If Adam had been facing him, he would have smirked. That got Ronan going more than his voice, more than his accent, more than the swearing. But his face was scrunched against metal, so he used all he had at his disposal, feeling shots of sparks run through his veins, Ronan’s fingers imprinting in his skin. “Please, Lynch. You can do better than this. Fuck.”

            “Better?” Ronan growled. He pushed in hard, Adam’s breath leaving him, his eyes squeezed shut. Ronan’s hand crept around to his cock, stroked softly. Some part of him always had to be moving slow, stroking, teasing. His thumb against Adam’s shaft was enough as he sped up, thrust harder, Adam tightening his ass at all the right points to make Ronan gasp and groan.

            “You’re killing me,” Adam murmured.

            “Tell me how to fix it.”

            “Come.” The word soft, vowels long, he made Ronan growl. His hand nearly stilled against Adam’s cock, fingers tough and frozen, curling around its length. Adam repeated the word. “Come.”

            “Fuck you, Parrish,” Ronan said.

            “I thought you were.”

            Ronan got in three more thrusts, all his muscles tight against Adam’s back. He could feel him trying to hold back, trying to keep going, but both of them were at the ends of their ropes. Adam came on the second thrust and Ronan let go a second later, his whole body relaxing, slipping out of Adam. His forehead fell onto Adam’s shoulder, sweat hot on his brow, and his lips pricked down Adam’s shoulder blade.

            Adam’s hands pressed into the cold metal of the bathroom stall. His body shook with his breath, hard gasps against the uneven air. Ronan was heavy against him, his breath creeping down Adam’s back, warm and sticky.

            “We should move,” Adam said, soft.

            “We should,” Ronan agreed.

            Adam turned his head to kiss the side of Ronan’s forehead and eventually made enough room for himself to turn in Ronan’s arms. Ronan kept him pinned to the side of the stall, his head back on Adam’s shoulder the moment he had turned. Adam brought a hand up to his head, let his fingers fall against Ronan’s bald head, stroked down the length of his neck. He felt lips moving tiredly against his shoulder, finally relaxed.

            “We’ll get caught,” Adam said. His voice was lazy and his heart still, but he thought panic must be there somewhere. His eyes flickered to the closed bathroom door, surprised that no one had walked in on them. “Come on,” he prodded.

            Ronan lifted his head and kissed Adam. Then he licked Adam’s lips, skin falling away at the touch of his tongue. Ronan’s blue eyes were storms, calmed by these moments between them. It took him a moment to step back, a moment where their breath mingled, where anything could have been fair game. Then he moved and got dressed. Adam did the same.

            As Adam tucked his shirt into his pants, the door to the bathroom opened. With it, the bell for the end of the period sounded. He finished dressing quickly, the last movement instinct, and then stepped further away from Ronan. Ronan glanced back to the door, his smirk easy and challenging as the boy came in. The boy averted his eyes immediately.

            “You know,” Ronan said. He held the door to the bathroom open so Adam could step out before him. Ronan followed too close, his body hot, his breath on Adam’s neck. “I never said I’d _stop_ racing for this.”

            Adam glanced at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

            Ronan shrugged. “I might.”

            “If I keep doing it?”

            Ronan made a non-committal noise, but his eyes screamed yes.

            Adam said, “I’ll think about it.”

            “Think fast.”

            Adam smirked and met Ronan’s eyes. Ronan licked his lips. “I’ll be as slow as I like,” he said. Then he gave Ronan’s hand a quick squeeze and headed off to his next class.


End file.
